One of Us
by luvaoflost
Summary: Minding his own buisness, walking along the beach, Sawyer stumbles upon an unconscious stranger. There's something fishy about her. Will this person betray them? Mainly Jate.
1. Found Stranger

**Sorry this is so short. I have to make the next one longer. And I don't own LOST.**

**Chapter 1**

The last thing she remembered was falling, or being pushed, out of the jungle on the island and becoming unconscious. Now that she regaining consciousness she was becoming aware that a man with semi-long blonde hair and a man with short brown and brown eyes, which resembled her own, was standing over her. She blinked a few times as the rest of her surroundings were coming into view; she realized she was in a tent.

_Why am I in a tent, _she thought. Then the man with green eyes asked her if she could hear him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again, nothing.

"Are you all right?" asked the man.

She tried once more. "I'm fine, "she answered her voice fading in and out.

"So you got a name?" asked the other man in a southern accent.

She sat up. "Riley."

"I'm Jack," said the man with brown eyes, "And that's . . . "

The other man cut him off short. "The name's Sawyer." He said quickly.

Riley giggled slightly as she ran her fingers threw her long brown hair. "Were are we?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sawyer said.

"Were you on the plane?" Jack asked Riley.

"What plane?"

"The one that crashed here about a year ago," Jack said getting suspicious.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Riley replied confused. All she wanted to do is sleep.

"Good thing _I _found you on the beach. You could have died out there," Sawyer said after a moment of silence.

Jack rolled his eyes, disgusted. Sawyer was always taking the credit for everything even if he wasn't the one that did it.

Sawyer sighed loudly. "Well if I'm not needed here any more I'll be in my tent." With that Sawyers spun on his heal and left the tent.

Riley looked at Jack for a moment and then laid down again. She was very confused and tired. Why was she so tired?

"Don't worry about him, but he's all talk. You just get some sleep," Jack said and left the tent.

Riley smiled and closed her eyes. Sleep was the only thing on her mind at the moment.


	2. Something's Fishy

**Chapter 2**

Riley woke up to the sound of arguing voices outside of the tent. She quickly sat up and peeked out through the door flaps of the tent. She saw Sawyer arguing with a woman with brown, curly hair. They weren't exactly hiding the matter either. She wasn't sure what they were arguing over but, it was getting on her nerves

"Doc. said we had to check on her," Sawyer said to the woman rudely.

"Well if you had remembered to put the cap back on the aspirin then, we wouldn't be having this conversation," the women yelled.

"Look Freckles," Sawyer said, "you talk to the girl and I'll go get some more aspirin, all right?" Before the women could answer, Sawyer stomped off muttering something under his breath.

The woman walked into the tent and smiled at Riley. "Hi, my name's Kate," She said acting like the whole argument with Sawyer never happened.

Riley smiled back at Kate. "I'm Riley," she said plainly.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked. She noticed that Riley looked really young, maybe 18 or so.

"I'm fine, I don't remember what happened though," Riley said looking at the door as Sawyer walked in.

Sawyer tossed the pills at Kate. "Are ya' happy?" He asked sarcastically.

Kate rolled her eyes at Sawyers remarks. "Here," she said, "Jack said you would probably be in some pain after your fall." She handed her a pill and some water.

Riley nodded, she had a headache since she woke up. She took the pill and water from Kate and quickly took it. She looked up at Sawyer, but he _was _kinda cute. She shook her head, no, but he was older then her. She had learned from experience that older men were bad news.

Sawyer's eyes met Riley's, but he quickly looked away. Was she checking him out? She was pretty. What was he thinking? She was just a kid.

Kate cleared her throat noticing the two of them eyeing each other. She hated to admit it but she was kind of jealous. There was nothing to be jealous over. She couldn't choose between Sawyer and Jack. She thought about it all the time. Jack dissevered better then her. Then again, she dissevered better then Sawyer.

Kate jumped slightly as Jack came barging into the tent. He glared at Riley. "Get up," He demanded.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kate asked, urgency slipping into her voice.

"Hurley found his list of the people that were on the plane," Jack paused, "there wasn't a Riley on the list."


	3. Locked Up

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. The next chapter is the longest so far. It's also Jate!**

**Chapter 3**

Sawyer and Kate looked at each other and then at Riley. Kate couldn't believe what Jack had just said, but she was almost certain she had seen Riley around the island before. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Riley looked up at Jack, her eyes wide and pleading. She didn't remember how she got to the beach let alone any plane. Why didn't they believe her?

Jack walked over to her, he was getting angrier by the second. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "How did you get here? Are you one of the 'Others'?" Jack asked hurriedly.

Riley stared at Jack, scared out of her mind. "I...I don't remember," Riley stuttered.

"Jack! Give her sometime. She did fall really hard." Kate said staring at him. He wasn't normally like this.

Jack sighed realizing Kate was right. "She's got until morning, but until then, she's staying in the hatch," he said gently but rough of so that she did, forced Riley to her feet.

Riley pulled away from Jack. She followed Sawyer out of the tent. Jack and Kate followed her. She kept her head down as they walked, afraid of what lay ahead.

They walked along the path in silence until Kate spoke up. "What are you planing on doing with her?" She asked nervously.

"We'll put her in the gun closet and if she still doesn't remember, Sayid will talk to her," Jack said. He wasn't usually like this, he was reminding himself of Locke which was scary.

Sawyer stopped in his tracks and turned around. He had over heard what Jack and Kate had said. "You can't do that to her. She's just a kid." Sawyer said in Riley's defense.

Kate looked at Sawyer. He wasn't acting much like himself either. Why was everyone acting so different? Was she acting different too? She then moved her attention to Jack. The look on his face was saying that he was unsure.

Kate was right. Jack didn't know what to say. He let out a long sigh and stared blankly at Sawyer. "I guess you're right," he said after a moment.

"I am? I mean . . . of coarse I am," Sawyer said quite cocky. Sawyer turned around quietly and walked straight to the hatch.

Jack walked to the gun closet where they had held one of the 'Others' in the past. He put in the combination and opened the door. He waited for Riley to step inside.

Riley looked at Jack, her eyes filled with tears. She slowly walked into the closet. She saw were the guns used to be. She also saw a blood stain on the wall. Just as she did, Jack closed the door, leaving her in the dark.

**I'm not sure if I should put in a chapter of Riley in the closest. What do you guys think?**


End file.
